Such labeling apparatuses are known from the prior art. In a method known from the prior art, labels are taken from a continuous roll, are temporarily sucked onto a vacuum cylinder, and from there are transferred to a target location such as a bottle for example. For this purpose, the labeling apparatuses or the vacuum cylinders thereof have suction strips which temporarily hold the labels for example by means of a suction effect. These vacuum cylinders usually comprise a pot-shaped base region with a cover placed thereon. The vacuum cylinders known from the prior art operate satisfactorily, but have a very high weight of up to 50 kg. The replacement of one vacuum cylinder with another vacuum cylinder is therefore a very complicated procedure.
The object of the present invention is therefore to reduce the weight of the vacuum cylinders. In addition, the intention is also to provide vacuum cylinders which can be adapted to different label heights with little complexity. Another object is to reduce the production or manufacturing costs of the vacuum cylinders.